1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to adjusting space between handwritten segments.
2. Description of Related Art
Stylus-based computing is gaining a more widespread acceptance in the computing community. One of the interesting aspects of stylus-based computing is the ability to convert handwritten electronic ink into text. In some situations, the conversion to text does not allow modification or correction of the recognized text beyond rewriting the ink. In other situations, the conversion to text may include a modification interface that permits correction or at least provides other alternate recognition results from which a user may select alternate text.
One concern with conventional rendering systems is that the text may be combined or spaced in such a way as to make some elements (for example, punctuation symbols and other thin marks) difficult to select and/or correct. While providing a pleasing visual presentation of the converted text, the ability to interact with narrow text areas is lessened.
This ability is further decreased with the inclusion of East Asian characters as recognition results. In some cases, a single character may be recognized as separate components, namely with each radical being considered a separate word. The resulting text may be overly narrowed to the point that interaction with any one radical may be effectively eliminated.
One solution is to standardize each recognition result as having a fixed width. This approach fails to accurately address the differences between the sizes of recognized text and/or symbols (with the longer or more complex symbols being compress to the space of simpler text and/or symbols).
Also, input method editor (IME) conversions from a single character to multiple characters can be problematic for users as expanding a single character to many may force the user's current writing area to a side, thereby forcing the user to readjust his or her writing position to accommodate the modified display.
A process and system is needed that addresses overly narrow recognition results while providing a method of redistributing space in ink-to-text conversions.